


into the darkness, with no echo

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Blaine descended,  Blaine descends, Blaine will descend—“I will return your lover to you on one condition. I will bring his soul here, to you, and tie it to yours. I will let you go, to return to Earth, and his soul will follow behind yours the entire way. You will walk forward and he will follow you until you return to the land of the living, and once both of you stand under the sun without flinching, he will be restored to you, whole, as if he had never died. I will return Sebastian to you on one condition...”





	into the darkness, with no echo

He will look back, and he will remember:

 

* * *

 

Sebastian died during sunrise. It was as quick as Blaine could make it; he woke up from a restless sleep and watched Sebastian’s chest rise and fall and rise and fall before he took the pillow and held it firmly until it stilled.

By the time the sun had risen to its zenith, Blaine had left the room, the apartment, the building—Sebastian. The sun was golden and bright as if painted onto a bright blue sky, radiant. They would find Sebastian’s body, as if he had died in his sleep. That was all they would find.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian will dog his footsteps as he never had before. He will hear them, quiet and in time with the thumping of his heart. Lub, his heart will beat, and Sebastian’s right foot will come down in tandem. Dub, his heart will beat, and Sebastian’s left foot will come down in unison. His heart beat will run counterpoint to the rushing in his ears.

He will not look back. He will listen, instead, and when there is nothing more to hear, then he will keep walking forward.

 

* * *

 

They took Sebastian from his room, wrapped him in a shroud, and interred him with all of the rites becoming of him. Sebastian had been a stellar member of society. Sebastian had been well-liked. Sebastian had been rich and powerful and—

Sebastian was dead.

Blaine attended Sebastian’s funeral. That day, he woke and dressed himself in all black. There was a man from the government, performing funeral rites.

Sebastian was dead.

Blaine mingled with the rest of the procession; he was not among the first, nor was he among the last. Sebastian’s parents stood by the casket, and when he reached them, he did not tell them how much he loved their son. He set the flower down beside Sebastian’s lips. He said that he was sorry for their loss.

Sebastian was dead.

Sebastian’s body was cremated, as all bodies were. His family watched as his body was lowered into the oven. Blaine was not invited to attend. Sebastian’s parents watched their son’s body be taken away. Sebastian’s parents watched their son’s ashes be interred.

Blaine had watched Sebastian die.

After the funeral, Blaine had returned home. He had, on the same day, lit a fire and burned the last mementos he had of Sebastian: the letters, the promises, the hopes and dreams for a future. Seditious articles, all of them.

He burned them the same way they burned Sebastian’s body, and in the same way Sebastian was reduced to ashes and dust, so was his future.

 

* * *

 

He will whisper stories with no ending, he will sing melodies with no harmony, he will walk and walk and walk: onwards and upwards.

“Sebastian,” he will say, and there will be no reply. “Soon, Sebastian. We’ll be together again soon.”

He will, into the silence, make a thousand promises. He will dream of days in the sunlight, Sebastian’s hand in his. He will tell of nights in bed, their limbs tangled together. He will construct a future for them, where the world is bright and they have nothing to hide. Where they will raise their children without fear. Where he will sing and Sebastian will dance and they will never have to toil tirelessly again.

“And we will be happy,” he will say, and his voice will not crack. “We will be so happy.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine had nightmares.

Before, when Sebastian was still (alive) in their bed, Blaine would press an ear to his chest and let the steady heartbeat of his sleeping lover lull him back to sleep. He would listen to the steady rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest until his breathing steadied, and his head would droop until all of his weight was rested above Sebastian’s heart. He had woken up, multiple times, with Sebastian’s fingers in his curls.

Now, Blaine woke alone, his heart drumming rapidly against his limp lungs. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember how deep Sebastian slept. He could not remember how deeply Sebastian inhaled or how slowly he exhaled.

“I’m not allowed to leave,” he had whispered, months ago. He had woken up, and this time, when he shifted to rest his head on Sebastian’s chest, Sebastian had stirred with him. “What if they find out? What will we do?”

“Deny it,” Sebastian had replied, just as quietly. “All of it. Deny it until we run out of breath.”

 

* * *

 

“I did it,” Blaine will say. “I denied it.”

Sebastian will say nothing in reply.

He will relive that day again. He will tell it aloud, as if speaking the words will excise the fear that has lived in him for so long. He will remember the moment that he realized that they knew of Sebastian’s plans to steal them away. He will remember going to Sebastian’s at night, taking the unwatched paths the way he always had. He will remember crawling into their bed, breathing apologies into their linked fingers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything,” he will say.

And just as Sebastian had said nothing when Blaine had pressed the breath out of his lungs, Sebastian will say nothing.

“I saved you,” he will grieve. “I saved your name. I did what you wanted, Sebastian.”

 

* * *

 

After he had burned all of the evidence of Sebastian’s presence from his life, Blaine tried to return to work. But even if nobody knew of their relationship, there was a chasm where Sebastian had been. Sebastian had seen a future, and Blaine had, unknowingly, been a part of it.

There was nothing left in this world. There was only the future, waiting for them.

He drifted, more of a ghost than Sebastian was, through his days. He ate because he was expected to, he worked because he was told to, he did not sleep and when he finally drifted off, he woke often and with terror.

They did not come for him, but he could not relax.

He had burned all of Sebastian’s plans, but he had read them, first, and he knew them all. He could enact them on his own.

He didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

He will remember the first time he met Sebastian. He had returned to the Dalton building, this time on assignment, but he had not been able to resist the urge to visit all of his old companions.

“And there you were,” Blaine will reminisce. “And you looked at me as if I had hung the sun in the sky.”

He will pause, waiting for Sebastian to scoff, and there will be no reply.

“You chased me,” Blaine will say. “You saw a future for us, and you chased after me until I agreed to it, but I didn’t see it. I wanted you to stop. But I see it now, Sebastian. I understand, now.”

He will tilt his head up, towards the world before them. It will seem impossibly far. He will take another step forward, regardless.

“Follow me, Sebastian. Just once, for a change, follow me and I’ll bring you home.”

 

* * *

 

Into the chasm Blaine journeyed, clutching his grief as a guide. He stopped at Styx. He stopped at Charon. They did not know him, nor did they know Sebastian. Blaine closed his eyes, and though the memories had already begun to fade, he dredged them up again.

Once, Sebastian had dreamed of going to the stars. “There is nothing for us, here,” he had said, murmuring the words as if they were a secret. And they were, Blaine had learned; they were a secret, because if everybody could leave, then everybody would. “Let’s go. Just the two of us. Let’s leave.”

“Where would we go?” Blaine had asked.

“Anywhere but here.”

They had applied for leave. Sebastian, with his pedigree and connections, had been approved. Blaine had not.

“I like it here,” Blaine had tried. “I don’t mind staying.”

“I want you with me,” Sebastian had retorted.

“And what did you say?” Charon asked. “What did you say?” the Styx whispered. “What did you say?” they whispered.

Blaine shook his head, bit his tongue, and did not reply. The voices did not abate, but he continued, deeper, until there was no more light and he was alone.

And he was asked: “What did you want to say?”

 

* * *

 

“I love him,” Blaine says. “I love him. I would do anything for him. I just want him back.”

It is silent, for so long that Blaine wonders if he has died. And then the god of the dead says, “I will return your lover to you on one condition. I will bring his soul here, to you, and tie it to yours. I will let you go, to return to Earth, and his soul will follow behind yours the entire way. You will walk forward and he will follow you until you return to the land of the living, and once both of you stand under the sun without flinching, he will be restored to you, whole, as if he had never died. I will return Sebastian to you on one condition.

“You must not look back.”

**Author's Note:**

> via anisstaranise on the discord chat "But yesenia always wanted a fic where Blaine murders seb and I'm not denying I kinda want it too". She then elaborated, which is why this is not just 1,500 words of graphic murder. 
> 
> Thanks to ellie for sitting through about an entire hour of me going: "no, that's not the right title," and actually continuing to talk through the title with me.
> 
> Title is inspired from Kalafina song [Yami no Uta](https://canta-per-me.net/lyrics/yami-no-uta/)
> 
> [ [Reblog on Tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/172334213161/fic-glee) ] [ [Retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/978866837810286592) ] [ [Follow me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/virdant) ] [[Follow me on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/virdant) ]


End file.
